


Forever Isn't Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Forever Isn't Enough [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Character of Color, Prostate Massage, Smut, Violence, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two teens meet by chance and instantly take a liking to one another. They become great friends and eventually start dating. While Amari wants to showcase their relationship to the world, Jayden is still uncomfortable with his sexuality. All secrets come out eventually, though. When the rumor that they are dating spreads throughout the school, Jayden is left feeling helpless, Amari trying his best to console his boyfriend. Emotions get high, the two of them eventually breaking up.So what happens when they meet again after some years?





	Forever Isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun story to write and I hope I've can get you to feel the emotions the characters are going through. Putting emotion into the story was somewhat difficult for me, but I hope I've managed to do that. Hope you enjoy the story and its absolutely cheesy ending!

_ ~That can’t be him… there’s just no way. But he recognized that long, beautiful curly brown hair, the freckles that made themselves at home on his smooth light brown skin, that slim physique. Most of all, he recognized those hazel eyes. The same ones he had spent most of his nights gazing into.~ _

His breath caught when those exact same eyes glanced his way and held his gaze. He felt his hands tremble, at that moment needing something to grab onto. His eyes began to water, Amari shutting them when one hot tear managed to escape.

_ ~There was just no way…~ _

* * *

 

 

Amari pushed Jayden into the bathroom as soon as they were out of sight, the two of them stumbling blindly. Of course, they could see if they wanted to, but neither one of them wanted to look away from one another. Their eyes were mostly lidded, eyebrows furrowed as their lips moved together frantically.

Jayden loved these moments. The moments where it was just the two of them, the moments where they could be  _ themselves _ . On the contrary, Amari hated these moments. They shouldn’t have to hide. He should be able to show the whole world that he was Jay’s and Jay was his. He should be able to display that they were together; a couple. Sadly, that was impossible without starting some kind of trouble. Especially with them being in school the way they were. They both agreed they rather keep their relationship a secret. Of course, there were the few times where they had slipped up and gotten caught by a fellow peer or two, but the rumor hadn’t spread around the school yet. As much as Amari hated hiding this side of himself, he put up with it. If it meant he could be with Jayden without the two of them being picked on, he’d take it. He’d take it without a second thought.

When Jayden felt Amari trail a cold hand under his shirt he shivered, pushing the other male away. He panted for breath, turning his head away when Amari tried to lean in for another kiss.

“Eh, no. We’re in school idiot.”

“Come on, it’s just a kiss.”

Jayden thought on that for a moment. Well, he guess they didn’t have much to lose. He nodded, mostly to himself, as he took a step forward until he was directly in front of his boyfriend again. He cupped the side of Amari’s face, standing on the tips of his toes to connect their lips again.

Their lips moved together almost lazily, Amari running his hands through Jay’s curly brown locks. He had always loved his hair. It was beautiful in a way that almost made him appear feminine, which he loved about him. Who was he kidding, he loved  _ everything  _ about his boyfriend. He remembered when they had first met.

At the time, the two of them were in the same class. Even then, they never really had any sort of contact or communication until their teacher assigned them a project together. Initially, Amari hated the idea of having to work with someone who he didn’t know a thing about, but it turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

Figures.

The two of them worked together on it at school, if you could really say that, that is. They spent most of their time talking to one another and goofing around rather than actually working but at the time neither one of them cared. They were having fun. That didn’t play out well in the end when the assignment’s due date was slowly approaching and barely anything was done. They ended up having to work on the poster at Jayden’s home. During that time period was when Amari started to realized he didn’t just like the other male as a friend, he  _ adored _ him.

When they talked he found himself spacing out more often than not. He couldn’t help it, really. His eyes seemed to enjoy gluing themselves onto the other male’s adorable plump lips when he talked. More than anything, he cherished the moments where he managed to make the other male smile. Hell, he would almost do  _ anything _ to be able to witness that beautiful signature grin that spread across his lips whenever he found something particularly amusing or when he was generally just happy.

Jayden began to notice himself admiring the other male’s appearance a little more than he should. He had long, straight dusty brown hair. He usually wore it in a low ponytail, the ends of his hair falling somewhere around his midsection. There was also his eyes; dark brown but beautiful nonetheless. His eyelashes were lovely too, fanning his eyes in a way that almost made it appear as if he was wearing some sort of mascara or eyeliner. All around, he was quite the attractive being.

At the time, both males were still in the closet, neither one of them completely comfortable with their sexuality just yet. They were still comfortable together nonetheless. They spent time with one another more and more until it was only the two of them. Until nothing mattered more to the other person than their best friend.

These feelings of friendship began to morph slowly and gradually into something more though. Something more on the romantic side. Jayden was the first to act on these feelings. They were hanging out at Amari’s home, the two of them sitting on the couch watching some stupid show. Amari recalled that memory like it was yesterday.

Amari was one his phone when he felt an insistent nudge. He had ignored it for the sake of seeing Jayden pout, and it worked like a charm. He didn’t, however, expect for Jayden to practically snatch the phone out of his hand and throw it across the room.

“What the hell? That’s expensive!”

He got up to retrieve the electronic but was pushed back down on the couch roughly. Amari sighed under his breath, giving Jayden a disbelieving stare. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am actually,” Jayden said with confidence, his arms folded across his chest. “I have a question to ask you, but you have to promise you won’t freak out.”

Amari smirked. “Anything for you sweetheart.”

Jay’s eyes narrowed. “Promise.”

“I promise,” Amari stated immediately with a shrug. He didn’t understand Jay’s sudden seriousness, but if it was as important as he was making it sound, he’d listen. “You know you can tell me anything, yeah?”

“Yeah… You have to answer honestly though. No hesitation, no lies; pure honestly.”

“Okay, okay. I get it. Ask away.”

Jayden took a deep breath before speaking again. He stared into Amari’s eyes, his hazel orbs passionate. “Do you like me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Amari’s head tilted to the side in confusion. “Why would you even feel the need to ask that?” He surely couldn’t mean…

“I mean, as more… then a friend,” Jayden clarified. “In a… romantic way I mean.”

Amari swore he felt his heart stop. He was left speechless for a moment and his stomach was very suddenly and oddly beginning to hurt. “Why are you asking that?”

“You promised…”

“Yeah, I know.” Amari sighed, taking the other male’s hands in his. They were best friends… he trusted Jay more than he trusted anyone in the world. He would understand his feelings… at least he hoped he would. Well, it was now or never.

“Yes.” He spoke quietly, still somewhat unsure. “I… um… I like you a lot, actually. More than as a friend. I just don’t understand why you’re asking so suddenly…?”

Jayden smiled, the same smile Amari loved so much. Instead of replying, he moved forward to cup the back of Amari’s neck. He leaned forward slowly, shutting his eyes when his lips finally pressed against the other males. He grinned into the kiss when he felt Amari almost instantly respond, the other male’s lips moving right along with his own.

Jayden crawled onto Amari’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss intensified considerably. Amari held the other male close, his arms wrapped tightly around Jay’s waist. They could have kissed forever. That is, if Amari’s mother didn’t arrive home around ten minutes later.

When the two boys heard the sound of a key jingling outside the door following by the sound of the lock turning, Jayden quickly removed himself from Amari and sat all the way at the other end of the couch. They tried to act normal when the door opened and Amari’s mother walked in.

She threw her keys on the table, turning to the two teens occupying the couch with a smile.

“Oh, hello Jayden. I didn't know you were going to be here today.”

“Hey,” Jayden murmured with a small wave and a smile. “How was work?”

“Just fine, thanks for asking.” She sent Amari a look. “I'm gonna be in my room if you need anything. I trust you can make yourself dinner for tonight…?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

Amari turned to Jayden once he heard the door close, running a hand through his hair. “So what does this mean for us?”

Jay scooted closer once more and rested his head on Amari’s shoulder. “I want us to be exclusive. Are you okay with us going out?”

“Sure, but only if you promise  _ me  _ something.”

“Yeah?”

Amari pressed a kiss to his forehead. “If we become a thing and we don't work out, promise we'll still be friends. Promise that nothing will change and we'll go back to normal.”

Jayden smiled. “I promise.”

Those were some of Amari’s fondest memories. It made his heart warm just thinking about it. He was broken out of his thoughts by Jayden pushing him back again.

“Keep your hands off my ass.”

“You seem to like them there when we’re at home,” Amari chided, a smirk on his face. “You seem to like my hands on a number of places… sometimes insid-”

“Alright, I get it.” There was a blush on Jayden’s face that led from the tip of his ears, to somewhere down his chest. “I do but as you know, not in public. I’m not having another repeat of  _ before _ .”

Amari smiled at the incident he was referring to. They had been fooling around in one of the bathroom stalls when one of the male staff members had entered the bathroom. If that wasn’t bad enough, he decided to use the stall directly next to theirs. The whole time Jayden had been freaking out, trying to keep his legs up so he wouldn’t alert the older male of the two of them occupying the one stall. Amari, on the other hand, found the situation hilarious and even tried to coax the other male into continuing their little game. He could admit to being a bit of an exhibitionist.  

“Okay, hun. We should get to class before they tell our parents we’re skipping again.” Jayden wrapped his arms around Amari’s neck, pressing a lingering kiss on his chin before exiting the bathroom. “See ya.”

Amari grinned as he watched his boyfriend sashay out of the restroom, shaking his head in amusement. Damn, was he lucky to have him.

* * *

 

 

Later that night Jayden ended up having a sleepover at Amari’s home. Amari’s mother didn’t know about this sleepover though. Luckily, that night she was supposed to work overtime meaning the two boys would have time to continue what they had started earlier that morning.

Jayden laid beneath Amari, his eyes closed as Amari pressed affectionate kisses to his neck. Amari licked a stripe up the side of his neck, taking the sensitive flesh between his teeth. He nibbled gently until he noticed the skin starting to bruise. He pulled away, stroking the now red skin with his thumb.

“Amari…”

“Don’t worry,” Amari said as he pressed a kiss to the other male’s cheek. “It’s low enough where it’s easily hideable. It should be gone in a few days anyway.”

Jayden cracked an eye open. “It’s not that simple.”

Amari rolled his eyes, his hand trailing down Jay’s chest to grip his crotch. Jayden jumped beneath him, his face flushing lightly.

“I think I need some special attention down there,” Jayden panted. “And I mean sometime this year.”

“Har Har.” Amari started to unbutton his jeans. It was a shame, really. He looked lovely in them, the tight fabric molding his form wonderfully. It was no big loss, however. He looked just as wonderful without clothes at all. “Have I ever not taken care of you?”

“Hm, good point.” Jayden pushed at his chest. “Get up so I can hurry up and get out of these clothes.”

The two teens discarded all of their clothing quickly, throwing them somewhere on the floor to be picked up later. As soon as they were done, Amari pushed his boyfriend back onto his bed roughly. They instantly engaged in another bout of kissing. Amari tweaked his boyfriend’s nipples one at a time, the brown mounds slowly hardening under his attention.

Jayden pulled away with a gasp. “Wait… I want to try something new.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you say about some sixty-nine action?” Jayden murmured under his breath, his face warming. For as much as he spoke with confidence, it was obvious sometimes it was just an act.

“I say that’s not a bad idea.” Amari shifted to sit on the other side of his boyfriend, urging him to sit up. “I wanna be on the bottom though. It’s less of a chance of me accidentally hurting you.”

Jayden looked as if he was going to argue, but gave up on the idea. They’d be arguing all night if he did. Amari was quite the stubborn bastard when he had his mind set on something.

“Alright.”

They got into position, Jayden hovering over his boyfriend’s member and his own backside in Amari’s face. He leaned down to take his member into his mouth with no hesitation. He sucked on the tip, hollowing his cheeks and utilizing his tongue to bring as much pleasure to his boyfriend as he could. The obscene slurping noises made Amari groan as he took hold of Jayden’s hips and urged him to lower his backside so he too could take his cock into his mouth.

Jayden groaned when he felt the wet heat around his member, his mouth pulling off of Amari’s cock so he could take a few quick breaths. He threw his head back when he felt a finger poking around his entrance, shuddering when the wet digit began to enter him. He rocked back, trying to get the digit to impale his further, just a little deeper. His eyes widened when the finger curled downwards.

“Hah… right there,” he panted out with some difficulty. “F-Feels good… don’t stop.”

He was mildly surprised his boyfriend was able to locate that soft lump inside him so quickly. While they had had sex together plenty of times before, it very rarely let up to actual anal sex. Not to mention despite their constant flirty and suggestive comments thrown at one another, they really didn’t venture into anything sexual too often.

Jayden took a few moments to compose himself before leaning down again to suck his companion off. He tried his best, but it was really hard to focus with that long finger prodding his prostate and that warm mouth around his cock. Jayden’s eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to take his member deeper into his mouth. He paused when he felt his gag reflex beginning to act up, urging his throat muscles to relax before continuing. God, he couldn’t think. Everything just felt so  _ good _ .

Jayden pulled off with a pop when he felt his boyfriend’s fingering begin to speed up. He panted, a whine catching in his throat at the intoxicating pleasure running through his body.

“I can’t…” he warned, pushing back against his finger with a soft moan. “I’m close…”

He bowed his head as the sweet torture continued, his stomach beginning to warm and his toes starting to curl. He was so close, just on the brink of exploding when all feeling stopped. He honestly felt as if he could cry when Amari pulled off and wrapped a tight hand around the base of his cock to prevent him from coming.

Jayden whimpered lowly, squirming around. “You can’t be serious… Please…”

Amari pressed a kiss to his ass with a knowing smile. “No begging. You might actually tempt me.”

“Good!” he exclaimed, “that’s the point.”

“Just wait a bit,” Amari cooed softly, sounding completely genuine. “I just want us to come together.”

“Then hurry up,” Jayden murmured impatiently. “I feel like I’m gonna explode. I’m so hard…”

Amari flushed at the comment. “Hey, calm down with that talk.”

“What,” Jayden turned around to gaze at him with a smirk. “You don’t like dirty talk?”

“No, I just don’t want to get too excited.” He gave a light smack to Jayden’s ass. “Get off of me. You can pick whatever position you like.”

Jayden nodded, crawling from over Amari once he released his hold on his member. He got on his hands and knees, his chest pressed to the mattress. The way his back curved was alluring, making Amari gulp. It didn’t help when Jayden turned to glance at him expectantly.

He positioned himself, pushing in as slowly as he could manage. He groaned at how tight his companion was. It felt just as amazing as always, maybe even a little more. He didn’t miss how his boyfriend almost instantly made a grab for his own cock presumably to keep himself from coming too early.

“It’s that good?”

Jayden gave his cock a squeeze, letting out a pleasured moan. “Shut up and move already.”

“Alright, Jay.”

He pulled out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in. When Jayden let out a groan, Amari paused, stroking his boyfriend’s back gently.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. You can keep moving.”

Amari nodded, keeping his thrusts long and slow. While slow sex wasn’t what he originally planned, in the heat of the moment he knew that was what he craved. He leaned down to whisper softly spoken words of encouragement in his boyfriend’s ear, the phrases sometimes coming out a bit rough due to his own panting. Amari sped up a little, taking a hold of his boyfriend’s hips. He watched his member going in and out of Jayden, quiet unguarded moans escaping from his mouth every now and then.

Jayden moaned as he felt Amari’s cock thrusting in and out of him at a relatively unhurried pace. He could feel every bump and ridge on the member as it steadily glided into him. He unconsciously began to thrust back onto the member, panting when it stroked his prostate. Amari adjusted his thrusts accordingly.

“I love you, Jay…” Amari murmured into his boyfriend’s ear. “I love you more than anything on this earth. You mean the world to me.”

“I-” He cut himself off on a moan when Amari thrust directly into his prostate. “I love you t-too, hun.”

Amari pulled out of the other male, flipping him onto his back and crawling between his legs before entering him again. He stared into the other male’s hazel eyes as he smoothly grinding his member into Jayden. He swatted his boyfriend’s hand away from his member, taking it into his own hand to stroke him off.

“N-No! I’m gonna come…”

Amari leaned down to kiss his boyfriend passionately. “It’s okay, you can come. I’m close too…”

After a few more thrusts Jayden threw his head back, his breath catching, as he finally reached his climax. He panted as his boyfriend continued to stroke him through it, pressing a satisfied kiss to Amari’s forehead.

Amari followed not too long after, letting out a drawn-out groan. He bowed his head as he felt his cock pulse inside of his boyfriend, warm come squirting out from the tip a moment later. He collapsed on Jayden once it was all over, desperately trying to regain his breath.

They lay this way together for a while, neither one of them having the energy to get up. Amari pulled out as soon as he felt the sticky substance beginning to dry on their skin, disappearing into the bathroom to grab a towel. He wiped the two of them off, careful not to leave any leftover residue on either of them.

“Thank you…” Jayden murmured lowly when he felt Amari crawl into the bed beside him. Amari rested his head on Jayden’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart against his ear. “I love you so much.”

Amari pressed a kiss to his chest. “I know.”

“When is your mom coming back?”

Amari thought for a bit. “Sometime early in the morning, why?”

Jayden shut his eyes, stroking Amari’s arm lovingly. “I rather she not come home and see either of us like this.”

“Don't worry about it; she won’t come in here.”

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“Ever since she caught me relieving myself a couple of years ago, she hasn’t taken it  upon herself to enter my room without permission.”

Jayden laughed at how nonchalant his boyfriend sounded about the ordeal. “You don’t seem particularly bothered.”

“Why would I be? It was just another lesson for her to learn.”

“Riiight…”

* * *

 

 

Everything was going well for the two teens for a long period of time, almost three years at that point, but all secrets come out eventually. Amari didn’t know anything about it until someone brought it up to him. Apparently, someone had gotten video of the two of them being a little too friendly and it had gotten around the school. Amari didn’t understand how, though. They had always been careful, mostly choosing to show any kind of affection in the empty school bathrooms or in the shelter of one of their homes.

Just thinking about what had happened made his stomach hurt.

Amari stood in the hallway and waited for his boyfriend to show. He frowned as he heard the whispers flowing around the hallway. The comments pissed him off. More than once someone had walked past him and pointed, whispering something to their companion as if he wasn’t  _ right there _ . As if he couldn’t hear.

_ “My mom says being gay is some sort of mental disease.” _

_ “They’re probably just faking to get attention. I just don’t get how you could possibly like the same gender.” _

_ “That shit is gross.” _

_ “You guys should mind your own damn business. They’re the ones going to hell and they obviously don’t care.” _

_ "No one is gay. People are just idiots. I love my dad, does that mean we should get married, too?” _

Amari actually laughed at the last comment. He honestly couldn’t help it. Ignorant people only fueled his fire. He jumped when he felt someone prod his side. He turned, frowning down at Jayden. It wasn’t out of anger, more out of frustration than anything.

It looked like he’d been crying, his face flushed and his eyes puffy. Amari reached out to embrace him without thinking, Jayden taking a step back with a shake of his head.

“Follow me.”

Jayden led him to one of the bathrooms, the whole time silent. As soon as they got there, Jayden rounded on him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Amari hugged him back, his eyebrows furrowing when he felt Jayden shaking, eyes softening when he heard a distressed sob escape his boyfriend. He rubbed his back slowly, whispering in his ear.

“Everything’s okay,” he tried to reassure. “Everything will be fine.”

“No it’s not and you know it… No one was supposed to know.” Jayden pulled back to stare into his eyes. “What if all of this gets back to my mom or dad? What about your mom?”

“The chances of that happening are close to none.” Amari cupped Jayden’s face, leaning in close until their foreheads were touching. “If it does, your parents will understand. Don’t you have any faith in them?”

Jayden closed his eyes. “Absolutely none. I’ve heard some of the things my dad has said about homosexual people; both females and males. I know he won’t approve.”

“You don’t  _ know  _ anything.” Amari paused. “Actually, it’d be helpful if you did. Do you know what even got around? It’s obvious everyone knows, but how?”

Jayden shook his head. “No, I don’t know and I honestly don’t  _ want  _ to know.”

“Well, I need you to understand something.”

“What?”

Amari smiled, pressing a kiss to Jayden’s nose.  

“Everything is going to be okay.”

* * *

 

 

This went on for months. There were even times when people had tried to start stuff with the two of them, each of them having to come to each other’s rescue multiple times. There had been one time when Amari had gotten in a fight. 

It happened sometime after school on school grounds. He was waiting for his boyfriend to show so they could walk home together when a group of teens practically surrounded him. Amari was instantly left on edge, staring at each of their faces in suspicion. One of the teens spoke to him, an annoying grin on his face.

“So you're the one dating Jay… the one with the curly hair?” The male moved forward until he was less than an inch away from his face. “So how does this work? You like guys, yeah? So you’d even date me if you had the chance?”

Amari bawled his fist at his sides. There was nothing he hated more than cocky, ignorant, bitches who thought they fucking ruled the world. He caught movement in his peripheral vision. He turned to look, his eyes widening. Jayden stood at the school entrance, freezing most likely in a mixture of shock and maybe even fear. His eyes met with Amari’s, the hazel orbs communicating one thought.

_ What is going on…? _

The teen, of course, noticed this, sparing a glance at Jayden before turning back to Amari. “So what is he? Your own personal slut or something?”

Amari threw a punch at the male as soon as the words left his mouth. It connected with his nose, a sickening crunch sounding and blood beginning to flow from his nose. The teen stumbled back with a groan. Amari was just about to finish the job when he felt someone hit the back of his head. He fell to his knees, his head now throbbing. He attempted to stand, but someone else kicked him in the stomach before he could get the chance. He didn’t know who it was, didn’t really even care, but he did notice Jayden’s expression.

Jayden had a hand covering his mouth, his eyes wide. He took a step back, seemingly at a loss of what to do. Amari wanted to tell him it was okay, that he’d be fine even as he felt another kick to his chest. Amari’s eyes blurred but he could still make out the movement of his boyfriend fleeing inside the building once more, presumably to get help.

He felt hits rain down on him from all directions, but he tried to focus. None of them were particularly heavy fisted. While it hurt, he knew he would be okay. He managed to catch one of the teen’s leg when he kicked out again, pulling it roughly and causing him to fall to his back. He was going to attempt to stand up once more when he heard voices, specifically Jayden’s and the principles.

“Leave him alone!”

“Boys, come to my office! Alan, I’m calling your mother.”

And just like that, the hits stopped. Amari wiped at his eyes, the first sight in front of him being his boyfriend and the principle. They were crouched down in front of him, both of their expression’s worried.

“It’s Amari, right? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m-” he coughed. “I’m fine.”

“You aren’t too badly hurt, are you? Do you want to go home or call your parents down here?” She grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side to inspect his face. “No matter what you’re going to have to come down to my office sometime. It’s your choice.”

“I’m okay, really.” Even as he said this, he ached everywhere. At that moment, he just didn’t feel like talking about anything that had just happened. “I’ll come in tomorrow morning.”

She nodded. “Alright. I hate to send you home like this, but there isn’t much I can do.”

“That’s okay, I’m fine.” Amari stood slowly, Jayden instantly grabbing his arm to allow him to lean most of his weight on him. “I’ll…see you tomorrow then, Miss.”

“Yes, I have to go take care of those boys. Don’t forget to come in tomorrow, Amari.”

“Can do.”

As soon as she entered the building and the door closed behind her, Jayden stood on the tips of his toes to kiss his boyfriend. Their mouths moved together frantically, a tear rolling down Jayden’s cheek. He pulled back with a gasp.

“I’m so sorry… I should have done something.”

“You did,” Amari murmured lowly. “You did the right thing.”

“Let's go home.”

The walk home took longer than it usually did due to Amari leaning on his boyfriend practically the whole time. Once they did arrive, Jayden pulled away, refusing to actually enter the home.

“We need to talk.”

Amari rose an eyebrow. “We can talk inside.”

Jayden shook his head when Amari reached for his hand. “This isn’t working.”

“What isn’t?”

Jayden took a deep breath. “Us.”

Amari froze, his stomach suddenly beginning to hurt. He had a terrible feeling of where this conversation was going to head. “What do you mean.”

“I don’t think we should be together anymore. Not as boyfriends, or…” He paused, his breath catching as a sob wracked through him. He seemed to cry an awful lot these days. “Or… friends.”

“You’re joking…”

“Amari…”

“You fucking promised!” Amari exclaimed, his voice rising. “Years ago when we first started dating you promised…”

“I know, you have every right to be angry at me but please understand.” Jayden ran a gentle hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “I still love you… I’ll  _ always _ love you, but if it means you getting hurt like this... I can’t take it.”

“Since when is this all about you?” Amari took Jayden’s hand into his own, pressing it against his face as he felt his eyes start to water. “What about me? I need you… you can’t just leave me. Things will get better.”

“You said that months ago and it just  _ isn’t _ . You know I care about you, more than I even care about myself, but there’s nothing else to do.”

Amari bowed his head, now weeping. “But you can’t just leave… You’re my everything. Ever since I met you I threw away everything. I stopped hanging out with my closest friends because it meant I could spend more time with  _ you _ . I’ve sacrificed everything for you. For once, I just need you to be strong. Things  _ will _ get better, I know it.”

“I… can’t anymore.” Jayden pulled away, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeves. “I’m gonna go, and all of this will be over. Understand?”

“Jay…”

Jayden turned and walked down the porch steps. He spared one last glance back. “I love you.”

Amari only stared in disbelief, wishing he would come back to him. He hoped he wouldn’t actually leave. But when he turned and ran, his form getting smaller and smaller with gained distance, he knew it was truly over.

In school, he’d see him in the hallway every now and then but he never talked to Jayden. He wanted to hate him, truly wanted to, but he just couldn’t. He just cared too much for him. He usually tried his best to avoid him because every time he looked into those eyes, all the memories of their time together came flooding back to him and he just couldn’t take it.

The first day they had started dating, their first valentine’s day together, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love… the memories hurt.

He knew he’d have to get over him at some point.

It just wouldn’t be anytime soon.

* * *

 

 

After all these years it was nothing short of ironic how they met again. At first, the two males only stared at one another with widened eyes, both of them equally unsure.

_ ~Was it really him?~ _

It shouldn’t have been so hard to come to terms with the male who stood only ten feet away, but it was. He looked almost exactly the same except for the piercing in his bottom lip and his now longer hair. It looked as if he had gotten taller, but just barely. Amari still practically towered over him.

Jayden took a step forward, Amari’s name forming on his lips. Amari waited, wanting to see if he’d come back to him.

Come back to him after  _ all these years _ .

Jayden smiled, running over to him and jumping in his arms. He stared into his eyes silently at first in awe. After a moment of just staring, he laughed, the sound somewhat unsure.

“Where have you been all these years?”

“You’d know if you hadn’t left.”

The smile on Jayden face evaporated, his eyebrows furrowed. “I haven’t found anyone better than you these past two and a half years. This may sound ridiculous to you… but you were all I’d ever wanted… You still are.”

Amari nodded, his eyes falling on Jayden’s lips as he talked. Those  _ same  _ plump lips he had always loved, and he still did. He kissed him without a care in the world, sucking on Jayden’s bottom lip gently. He pulled away with a sigh. With Jayden in his arms, everything felt okay again, as if the last three years had never happened.

“I see you’re still an amazing kisser…”

Jayden smiled again somewhat shyly. “I thought you would hate me… I can’t even believe you’re here.”

Amari smiled back. “Me neither.” He was surprised Jayden didn’t care about the public displays of affection. Years ago, he would have flipped his shit if he had even tried to just hold his hand.

“I have a proposal for you and I need you to hear me out.” He unraveled his legs from around Amari’s waist, sliding down his slim form until his feet hit the ground. “I want to try this again. I’m truly sorry about what I did to you years ago. If I'm being honest with myself, I was just scared. But I’m older now and more mature… I swear what happened years ago won’t happen again. You just have to give me another chance…”

Jayden waited impatiently for Amari’s answer.

“I just want you to know if you were literally  _ anyone  _ else, my answer would be a fat no.”

Jayden tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Wha-”

Amari reached a hand out to ruffle Jayden’s curly locks. “I’ll give you another chance but you’ve got to do better, okay?”

Jayden grinned. “Of course. I promise.”

“Does a promise really mean anything to you?”

Jayden rolled his eyes. “Yeah, hun. It always has. You’re still the best thing that has ever happened to me. This time I promise it’s forever.”

Amari nodded, pulling him close like he never planned to let go. This time, he didn’t. He wouldn’t allow the beautiful man in front of him to ever leave again. He buried his face in Jayden’s neck when a hot tear rolled down his cheek, his form beginning to shake slightly.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the story? If so, please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
